


Determination

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [141]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur mumbles in his sleep and turns, burying his face in his pillow to get away from the voice. It’s either very late, or very early, the soft patter of rain on the cobbles outside and the distant swish of traffic the only sounds he can hear.MMM 2018 (September) Prompt Day #3





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Day 3: Sunday, September 9th**
> 
> Path I: Rain [[image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5d81f27a7bbf0ca52e9ae46c9b6a4318/tumblr_pdnfy5dZRl1w3cu63o1_1280.jpg)]  
> Path II: Your favourite time of pride.

 

“Arthur. Hey, Arthur. You awake?”

 

Arthur mumbles in his sleep and turns, burying his face in his pillow to get away from the voice. It’s either very late, or very early, the soft patter of rain on the cobbles outside and the distant swish of traffic the only sounds he can hear. Arthur is buried in a warm cocoon of blankets, still caught up in the tail end of a dream, and he’s tired enough that he’s not about to resurface for anything short of nuclear disaster—

 

“Ar _thurrr_.”

 

—or his boyfriend poking him in the ribs.

 

“F’ckoff,” he whines, curling in on himself to escape, but Merlin is relentless, tickling beneath his armpits until he is forced to squirm away. “What,” he grumps, not even awake enough to make it a question. “‘Smiddle of the night.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. But you’ve got to see this.”

 

Arthur makes an indistinct sound somewhere in the vicinity of a groan and opens his eyes. It’s painfully light in their room, though the lamps are out, and he has to shade his eyes to see Merlin grinning down at him. “I can’t see anything,” he says, deadpan. “It's too fucking bright.”

 

“That’s because I figured it out.” Merlin is practically vibrating with excitement, his crossed legs bouncing slightly under the covers. “I was pronouncing it wrong, that’s why it wouldn’t work. Look.”

 

Bewildered, Arthur watches as he holds out a hand, palm up, and says proudly, “ _Fromum feohgiftum._ ”

 

Light blooms from his fingertips, flowering into a transparent bubble so bright it has Arthur seeing spots. With a gentle movement, Merlin nudges it into the air, where it wafts towards the ceiling to join a cluster of other glowing orbs now floating above their heads. By the look of it, Merlin has turned their bedroom into a kind of fairyland, which Arthur has to admit is very impressive. Still—

 

“You woke me up at—” he checks the clock, “—three o’clock in the morning for a couple of pretty lights? Merlin, I hate to break it to you, but they invented electricity decades ago.”

 

Merlin’s face falls. “I thought you’d want to see them,” he says, sounding crestfallen. “It took me ages to figure out the spell.”

 

Arthur sighs and scrubs at his face. It’s too fucking early for this, but he can’t stand making Merlin sad.

 

“I’m sorry, Merls. They’re beautiful,” he says, catching the front of Merlin’s shirt and reeling him in for a kiss. “And you’re brilliant.”

 

“Yeah?” Merlin says hopefully. He settles on top of Arthur, warm and heavy, and a sleepy thread of arousal curls Arthur’s toes beneath the blankets.

 

“A sorcerer of unparalleled genius,” he murmurs, nuzzling at Merlin’s throat. “But if you wake me up at this hour of the morning again, there will be serious consequences.”

 

Merlin laughs. “Fair enough,” he agrees, and with a flick of his wrist the lights go out, leaving them both in darkness, trading lazy kisses and listening to the rain.

 


End file.
